


We Are Love

by purplebylove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Exchange, M/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: All of that was great, but the best part came just after the movie would end. They would each pick one present out from under the tree and open them together. Of course, Magnus' gifts were more extravagant, and maybe in a sense even better than Alec's, but Alec knew that Magnus appreciated everything Alec had to offer, if the omamori charm that Magnus always carried around was any hint. The best part, though, by far, was  always the anticipation.This year, the anticipation was through the roof, because Alec had finally picked out the best gift he could have possibly gotten Magnus, and there was no way Magnus was outdoing him





	We Are Love

Christmas had never been an important holiday to Alec; after all, it was about family and happiness, two things he had never had much of. Izzy and Jace were the closest thing to a caring family that he had come to, and he had never really known what the true meaning of happiness really was. That is, until he met Magnus. 

After meeting (and falling in love with) Magnus, Christmas had quickly become his favorite holiday.

Magnus always threw extravagant Christmas parties, with lights decorating the exterior of the loft, and tinsel, garland, and a Christmas tree, decorating the interior. Eggnog and hot chocolate were classic Christmas drinks, ones that Alec had never been able to try, and he loved them. He loved everything about Magnus' Christmas parties, especially how it seemed to be a bonding experience for everyone. 

But what he loved even more was Christmas eve. He and Magnus had started a tradition.Well, it wasn't necessarily a tradition, but after being together three years, it sure seemed like one. They would snuggle on the couch with a fire roaring in the fire place beside them while some cheesy romantic Christmas movie or one of the many movies Alec had missed in his childhood played on the TV in front of them, their feet tangled together with Alec's head on Magnus' chest. Out of all the memories and events, which with Magnus there were plenty of, that one night out of the whole year was his favorite.

All of that was great, but the best part came just after the movie would end. They would each pick one present out from under the tree and open them together. Of course, Magnus' gifts were more extravagant, and maybe in a sense even better than Alec's, but Alec knew that Magnus appreciated everything Alec had to offer, if the omamori charm that Magnus always carried around was any hint. The best part, though, by far, was always the anticipation.

This year, the anticipation was through the roof, because Alec had finally picked out the best gift he could have possibly gotten Magnus, and there was no way Magnus was outdoing him 

As the snow fell outside, coating the world around them with a white blanket of silence, Alec couldn't take his eyes off of the pile of presents under the tree. Polar Express was coming to an end, but it couldn't seem to end fast enough; it was all in his mind, Alec knew, but the little box under the tree seemed to be mocking him.

The movie ended and Magnus shifted to a sitting position, Alec's head resting on his shoulder now, looking up at Magnus expectantly.

"Oh, you're adorable," Magnus says with a laugh, running his fingers slowly through Alec's hair.

"I know it's against the rules, but I want you to open a specific one," Alec says, getting up off the couch and stretching. It felt like he had been sitting there forever. Or maybe it was just that little box. He felt a lump in his throat and a knot in his stomach; he had never been more nervous or scared in his life. And Maryse Lightwood was his mother, so that was saying something. But he was also excited and hopeful, and that was enough to get him through the mini panic attack he was currently experiencing.

"Darling..." Magnus says, getting up and pulling his lover in by the hem of his shirt.

Alec pouts, "Please?" 

"Fine," Magnus sighs, leaning down to examine the many boxes they had wrapped. "Which one?"

Alec points to the smallest one, wrapped in gold paper, with a red bow. Magnus smiles and sits on the couch, Alec kneeling in between his knees with the most adoring look in his eyes that Magnus had ever seen. Magnus furrows his brows, removing the bow and carefully undoing the shiny wrapping paper; he could reuse it, after all. Alec's heart seemed to beat faster with every second that passed, but finally, Magnus opened the box.

Magnus stares at the ring sitting inside a soft, black velvet box. It wasn't anything fancy like the intricate jewelry he usually wore; in fact, it was quite plain. It was a gold band with a medium diamond in the center and two smaller diamonds on each side. However plain it may have seemed to anyone else, it was the most beautiful material item Magnus had ever seen. His eyes filled with tears at the mere thought of how much effort Alec had put into the gift. He looks at his boyfriend, wondering if he should break the emotional quietness that had filled the room in the absence of their words.

Alec swallows, willing himself to speak. "Magnus..."

"Yes?" Magnus feels vulnerable as he speaks.

"We've been together for a while now," Alec starts. It feels stupid. He had it all planned, but looking at Magnus now, any thoughts he had previously somehow left his mind. "But somehow it seems so short. When I'm with you, time just passes. Nothing has ever been easy in my life, but everything feels easier with you. It feels natural. Like we're meant to be or something. Which is completely cliche, I guess, but that's how it seems. I can't imagine not knowing you or having you in my life."

The question lingers in the air and Alec closes his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Alec," Magnus' voice is barely audible and they're both close to crying.

"Will you marry me?"

The words barely leave Alec's mouth when Magnus presses his lips against Alec's, mumbling an enthusiastic yes as they breath into each other. Alec pulls away, pressing a hand to Magnus' cheek, then kisses him one more time. He takes the ring out of the box, taking one of Magnus' hands into his own, and slips the ring onto his fourth finger.

It was the smallest gesture but it was the biggest step they had finally taken onto the path of forever. And Alec knew that with Magnus, this really was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot, no edits so sorry if there are any errors! Comment requests if you'd like, hopefully I will have a Jimon or Clizzy Christmas oneshot up soon :)


End file.
